Siesta
Siesta (シエスタ, Shiesuta) is a maid who works at the academy. Background Siesta is actually descended from a World War II Japanese pilot who was stranded in Tristain after flying into a solar eclipse along with another airplane which managed to return to Earth. Siesta works as a maid at the academy. The eldest of eight children, her hometown is Tarbes. She loves Saito and treats him kindly. She seems to know how poorly Saito is being treated by Louise, and is sure that she would make Saito much happier than Louise does. It is revealed during the latter part of the first season of the anime that Siesta is a descendant of a Japanese Naval Ensign and pilot of a Mitsubishi A6M Zero fighter from World War II, which explains why she has hair and eyes like Saito's. Personality Siesta has a crush on Saito and treats him very kindly. Although bearing witness to a possible relationship between Saito and Louise (and its accompanying sharp ups and downs), Siesta believes that she can provide Saito with a more gentle and caring relationship and love. Although timid, her love for Saito draws her to take increasingly confident (due to her large bust) actions to win Saito's love, including reticent lying following an unveiled and rather pathetic seduction attempt, and donning various costumes to attempt to win Saito's affection. In the second season of the anime, she confesses her love to Saito and kisses him. In the third season of the anime, after Saito gains the title of knight, she is made his servant. Sometimes she intentionally allows Saito to be mistreated, so she can take care of him afterwards. Plot The Plebeian Familiar Spirit Saito accidentally bumps to Siesta, who is going to serve some cake to Guiche de Gramont. They exchange introductions, and she recognizes him as the plebeian that Louise de la Vallière had summoned. Later, at Vestri Field, Siesta is among the crowd to witness the duel between Saito and Guiche. After three days, Siesta sees Saito wake up, bringing him a meal as ordered by Louise. She informs him that Louise has been watching him for the past days during his recovery, evidence of her weariness.The Familiar of Zero Episode 2 The night after, Siesta encounters Saito sleeping outside the room after he was kicked out by Louise. She brings him to the kitchen and gives him leftover food. After his supper, Siesta asks Saito to come again soon, as he has become an icon for the plebeians. He tells her that he has gained some new confidence now that there are people such as themselves in the Academy. Siesta informs him of his grave condition during his recovery — he was one step away from getting a coma, if not for Louise ordering a very expensive elixir to get revived.The Familiar of Zero Episode 3 Post-Void Day One night, Siesta helps Saito in washing Louise's silk undergarments. Out of the blue, she thanks him for inspiring her to become courageous like him. The next morning, Siesta, not clad in her usual daily uniform, leaves the campus to work as mistress for Count Mott. At his manor, Count Mott asks Siesta about how she's getting acquainted with her new job. As Siesta becomes uncomfortable around Mott, they are intervened by his guards, telling him of Saito's arrival. Saito pleads to Mott to return Siesta to the Academy, but Mott refuses. He raises his voice at Mott, almost getting beat up by the mage. Siesta arrives and attempts to quell the situation. As compromise, Mott orders Saito to retrieve the Zerbst family heirloom in exchange for Siesta's freedom. In the end, upon Saito's doings and with the help of Louise, Kirche, and Tabitha, Mott frees Siesta to them as he reads the Zerbst family heirloom, which is actually an old Japanese porn magazine. Back at the Academy, Siesta thanks Saito and kisses him on the cheek as her appreciation.The Familiar of Zero Episode 4 Fouquet Strikes As Saito prepares for the Familiar Exhibition, he encounters Siesta and informs him that Princess Henrietta would be coming over to watch the exhibition. Before she leaves to prepare for the next day, she grabs Saito's hand and wishes him good luck.The Familiar of Zero Episode 5 Academy Summer Vacation At night during the summer vacation, Saito utilises a giant pot for a hot bath, reminiscent to Japan's. Siesta happens to pass by and sees Saito taking the peculiar bath. She decides to join him in bath, despite Saito's initial protests; Saito describes his place of origin to Siesta. As she heads out, she confesses that, though the bath was good, the best thing about it was Saito himself.The Familiar of Zero Episode 8 The next day, Saito and Louise are greeted by Siesta; the lovestruck Louise repeatedly hits Saito for his apparent two-timing, while Siesta begrudgingly and silently shakes with emotion, seeing Saito and Louise "get along". Siesta, sarcastically wearing a fake smile, and Louise leave Saito behind. Saito goes after Siesta and tells her that Louise had mistakenly drunk a love potion as explanation for her actions, but she does not believe him because drugs that alter people's emotions are lawfully banned.The Familiar of Zero Episode 9 Trivia * Her name "Siesta" means "nap" or "rest" in Spanish. * Her favorite food is peach-walnut bread. * Her hobby is to take a nap (a possible allusion to her name), and she has a special skill in cooking. * She hates creatures that have a lot of legs. References Category:Characters